Thanks For The Ride
by blondie2
Summary: One-shot, Missing scene. What was drunk Lois like during the episode Committed? Whitesnake sing-alongs and caretaker Clark Kent. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: There are a few spoilers from the episode Committed, including descriptions and chunks of the dialogue. The song lyrics are also from actual Whitesnake songs, none of which I own. In fact, I own nothing to do with Smallville or Superman, but if Tom Welling comes up for grabs, I call dibs ;-)

….

_Lots of bubbly. Bubbly bubbly bub…_

Lois Lane was always one to hold her liquor, but champagne may have been the one drink she just couldn't handle. It also could have been the fact that her younger cousin was getting married while Lois herself was stuck having an awkward crush on farmboy turned reporter Clark Kent. Oh yes, the champagne helped everything, especially while she thought about Smallville drinking Shirley Temples. She could barely look at him sometimes without rolling her eyes, let alone actually like him.

After Clark tried to soften the blow her speech had made, Lois had no idea that everyone else at the engagement party was shooting her dirty looks, some even shaking their heads. She wouldn't remember hearing a sharp, yet quiet, "Jesus Lane!" as she slipped in her heels and landed on the ground just before the stairs. For the few guests that had been in the back of the room, they had the pleasure of observing Lois nearly fall out of her dress as she flung to the floor. One can only imagine the scene a more obnoxious sober Lois would have made at the blessed event.

Just as Clark had pulled Lois off the chair she had stood on, he quickly pulled her up off the floor, albeit a bit more gently, on the off chance she had hurt herself on impact.

"I must have spilled some of my drink…haha! Ppsssttt…Clark!" Lois urged Clark's face closer to hers for what a sane person could only consider a stage whisper. Her flushed face seemed to glow with an excitement only alcohol and Christmas mornings provide.

"I think I blessed the floor with my drink! HA! 'Blessed' event, pfft. Blessed my ass, which that damn floor bruised by the way…"

Clark shook his head, disappointed more in himself than Lois, given that the recent events had made it crystal clear to him that he should warned Lois about pacing herself at least an hour earlier. As he set her upright, he kept his arm around her, mostly for balance's sake.

"Lois, now that you have triumphantly drank your body weight in alcohol, I think it's time to leave." Clark found himself smirking a bit, knowing the comment would be lost on a drunken Lois, as he begun to walk her towards the nearest exit.

"Leave? _Leave?!_" Clark felt his face grow redder with embarrassment as Lois' voice became shrill and loud.

"I am the maid of _friggin'_ honor Smallville. Regardless of whatever chump Chloe stupidingly decides to marry, my spot in her engaged life is _sacred_. I deserve to be here so much more than the other sixty-five people I sent engagement party invitations to; forty of them whom Chloe doesn't even know! You hear that people? You were the guilt, pity invitees." Despite the fact that her glass was completely empty by this point, Lois continued to swing her arm as she talked, possibly in an attempt to shower everyone in the room with champagne.

Clark felt absolutely desperate, but not entirely helpless; so he made a last-ditch effort to get Lois out of that party immediately.

"Lois, if we leave now we can go and do whatever you want." Clark caught a strange gleam in Lois' eyes that seemed oddly familiar as she quickly mumbled, "Ooohh, really? Can we go back to your place?"

"Sure Lois, whatever you want." Her mischievous smile only seemed to grow, but Clark's thoughts narrowed in on the quickest way to get her out of there. The elevator was on the other side of the room, with Chloe and Jimmy practically guarding it themselves. With no other choice, he headed towards the stairs.

Picking up on this, Lois voiced her complaints of, "Stairs Smallville? What, scared to get in an elevator with me again? Because I'm not you, I don't corner people in confined spaces and you know, stairs and skirt and cute ass heels not the best combo for me right now…" Clark silenced her swiftly, as he sweep her off her feet and opened the door to the stairwell in nearly one motion.

"Ooooo, a girl could get used to this Kent," Lois muttered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's like I'm a princess, being rescued from the evil tower of matrimonial social gatherings." Clark couldn't help but think that in any fairytale analogy, he was really rescuing royal Chloe and Jimmy from an evil and bitter witch Lois.

Once downstairs and out of the building, Clark quickly walked over to his car, keys already out in one hand, hoping to avoid any more of the wrath of witch Lois.

"Oh no, Mr. Knight in Shining…Suit. You are not driving us away from this supposed love fiasco. You drive at the speed of smell--I'm driving." Her voice sounded determined, but even without looking directly at her Clark picked up on the way her eyes glazed over and how easily they swirled in their sockets.

"Lois," Clark started as he opened the car, set Lois on the seat, and buckled her up with a hint of super-speed, "I'm going to drive, and that way, you'll have plenty of time to think about what you want to do when we get home." Lois slowly revealed a huge grin and let out a small giggle as she leaned her head back into the headrest. Clark decided to mark this moment in his memory as the quickest he ever won a fight with a protesting Lois Lane.

Clark took a moment to dream that her movement might mean that she would fall asleep, or at the very least, keep quiet for the drive back to the farm. After starting the car and pulling out onto the street, he was reminded that drunk Lois was definitely a dream crusher.

"You know, she really did say that, when we were ten years old; we would marry our soul mates, and we would not be suckered into anything less, like my mom or her mom or our teachers…and I'm keeping my word, you know! No soul mate, no marriage!" Lois' updo became a bit more undone with each of her exclamations, the pieces of hair swinging along with her hands as she talked.

Clark felt his fingers clench the steering wheel and his body cringe for a second as he considered whatever poor fool Lois did marry someday.

"And it's not about points or who does it first or anything like that. I am not _jealous _of her future divorce. Even you, Smallville, have to admit that they have no passion, no spark! None that I can see anyway." She crossed her arms and huffed, leaving Clark to decide that it was probably best not to respond to her rambling, but let her babble it all out and hopefully fall asleep from the energy her rant was taking.

"It's funny, cause the closest I thought she came to finding a soul mate…God I hate that word…was you. Haha, believe me, she does not talk about Jimmy the way she used to talk about you. Damn, she made you out to be the _Brad Pitt _of Smallville, if there ever was one." Clark felt blood rush to his cheeks, and he could have sworn he felt her checking him out and letting out a sigh.

"And that's another thing! She hasn't been with enough guys to know who her soul mate is, or at the very least who of the male population is worth marrying! I am 99.9 percent sure she has only slept with Jimmy, so she doesn't even know what else is out there! It's like trying only one flavor of ice cream; chocolate might be great but if you haven't tried Rocky Road…" Lois then nodded her head an unnecessary amount of times, before stopping suddenly as a new thought occurred to her.

"I know she never slept with you, so if there was anyone else it would have had to have been like a one-night stand, but at least that would be something. Jesus, I can't imagine only fucking one person your entire life. You know? Just…grrhhh! You get it, right? I mean, you've slept with other girls besides Lana, right?"

Clark felt his eyes widen to the point where he wondered if human eyes would have popped out of their sockets.

"Lana?" Lois continued, as if he hadn't heard or understood her, "Lana 'pass-out-and-break-in-two-if-you-bend-me-over' Lang? That couldn't have been fun…"

Clark nearly slammed on the brakes so hard that his foot would have gone through the car and most likely broken the gravel on the road. He had never felt so embarrassed in his entire life. Lois was just staring right at him, waiting for an answer in an uncharacteristically patient manner. Clark quickly fumbled open the compartment between the seats, revealing a plethora of CDs.

"Pick out whatever you want Lois. We could use some tunes." Lois raised one eyebrow and slowly smiled before she began to search through the cases.

After she pushed the mixed CD into the stereo, Clark immediately recognized the beat of the music and resisted groaning out loud; whatever kept her from talking, or asking him anymore questions, was a Godsend right now.

"_When I first saw you baby_

_You took my breath away_

_I knew your name was Trouble_

_But, my heart got in the way_

_I couldn't stop myself from reaching out_

_I could not turn away_

_I don't even know your name_

_An' I can't leave you alone_

_I'm running round in circles_

_Like a dog without a bone_"

Once the chorus hit, Lois began screaming, or possibly singing in her mind, every word of the song. The guitar solo made Clark's face twitch from screechy noises that erupted as he helplessly watched Lois turn up the volume and do air drums.

"_So give me all your love tonite_

_Give me all your love tonite_

_I'll do anything you want_

_Just give me all of your lovin' tonite_"

The next song was fortunately quieter, but almost more difficult for Clark to compose himself as he listened to it. After all, wouldn't a sober Lois recognize the utter ridiculousness of a power ballad? Clark began to wonder, as Lois mumbled out the lyrics and moved her arms like she was in a boy band.

"_Is this love that I'm feeling_

_Is this the love_

_That I've been searching for_

_Is this love or am I dreaming_

_This must be love_

_'Cos it really got a hold on me_

_A hold on me_"

Clark saw Lois wrap her arms around herself and turn side to side with her eyes closed, the music bringing her to some kind of secret fan-girl world that Clark hoped he would never enter. He slowed down the car as he turned onto the road that lead directly to the Kent farm. Even the drunken, Whitesnake singing Lois noticed this as well, as she started hitting the skip button on the CD player, mumbling, "Best for last, best for last…"

Clark knew the song she would be screaming along with the last few minutes before he pulled up to the house.

"_An' here I go again on my own_

_Going down the only road I've ever known_

_Like a drifter I was born to walk alone_

_An' I've made up my mind_

_I ain't wasting no more time_

_But here I go again_

_Here I go again_

_Here I go again"_

The chorus conveniently cut out right as Clark turned the key and pulled it out of the ignition. Always one to be safe rather than sorry, Clark rushed to the other side of the car to let Lois out, rather than risk her falling down again, and no doubt damaging her already injured ass. Even as he opened the door for her, she managed to slip out of the trunk at angle, causing Clark to catch her in his arms before she fell.

"_Such_ a gentleman Mr. Kent…but there's no need to carry me over the threshold, we aren't the ones getting married…if Chloe and Jimmy even get married…" Lois' mumbling trailed off until it appeared she was just moving her mouth; even with his super-hearing, Clark didn't pick up any audible words as he walked slowly behind her up to the front door, waiting for any sign of a trip, stumble, or worse given her current state.

Clark turned his key and opened the door for Lois, thinking for a moment how thankful he was that his mother wasn't home to witness any of this. Thinking that keeping one step ahead of Lois, at least for the time being, might make her a little more manageable, Clark quickly suggested a course of action.

"Lois, why don't you change out of that dress? I'm sure whatever you have planned for us can't involve you wearing that and those heels the rest of the night." He said the words after he shut and locked the front door behind, as he headed upstairs.

"You mean…into something more comfortable, Smallville?" Clark stopped where he was on the steps, wondering about her choice of words. He felt his forehead scrunch together as he said, "Yeah Lois, I'll get you one of my jerseys or something." Clark kept walking up the stairs, not seeing Lois nod her head with a knowing smile on her face.

By the time Clark came back downstairs with his jersey in hand, Lois had wandered into the kitchen. She seemed to just be walking around slowly, surveying the room as if were a model home; he could almost see the wheels moving in her head, considering where she would put a table and what kind of appliances to install.

"Here Lois," handing her the jersey, "why don't you get changed in here. I'll go get out of this suit and meet you in the living room when you're ready." Her eyes widened with her smile, looking at the jersey and then back up at Clark.

"Sure Smallville…then we get to do whatever I say…right?" Clark wondered if he should be concerned about whatever Lois may have planned for him. If she wanted to drink, he could have control over what she drank and how much, and there was no chance of him getting drunk. If she wanted to sit through a few hours of action films, Clark could handle it and just wait until she fell asleep. If she wanted to play board games…

"Clark, aren't you going? I have to change you know, and unless you want to stay…" Clark's eyes widen and he turned around, his hands up, surrendering, "I'm out, I'm going. I'll be in the living room when you're done."

Once Clark left the room, Lois giggled and jumped up and down. She finally had Clark all to herself and at her complete whim. The night, regardless of its previous unpleasantness, appeared that it would turn out to be amazing. Overcome with giddiness, Lois felt a need to share her excitement with someone.

After a quick search through her clutch purse, Lois located her phone and hit the speed dial for Chloe. She looked around the kitchen, thinking that this may be her happinest moment in the Kent kitchen that didn't involve any food.

"Chloe! It's your coz! Guess who came to my rescue? Not Oliver Queen," Lois let out an uncontrollable breathy giggle, "Clark Kent! He's just the sweetest boy I have ever known…and I am about to get to know him a loooottt better. I am going to find all of his sweet spots if it takes all night. I am going to do whatever I want to him until he is driven ssoooo crazy" Lois may have felt herself drooling at her thoughts, "so crazy…that it just _kills_ him, you know. Well, you might know, with Jimmy and all, but I'll tell you cause I mean Clark Kent is…_Clark Kent_." Lois heard a beep and automated voice tell her she had used up the allotted time, to which Lois hit the END button and smiled to herself, envisioning Chloe screaming in shock and excitement when she got the message, then calling Lois and begging her to see her immediately for the all the details in person.

Lois began to dream about what those details would be as she started undressing herself. She had to squat down and push her hand against the table to reach the zipper on the back of her dress, but she managed to do it without falling after she took off her shoes. Finding herself completely naked in the Kent kitchen, she relieved her limbs by doing a few stretches. The hours in the heels and her tight dress had left her muscles feeling restricted, and she figured she would need a bit of a warm-up before anything she tackled with Clark Kent.

After touching her toes, Lois picked up on her thirst and walked over the fridge. Pulling out a can of cola, she observed her body in the glowing light of the fridge. She momentarily considering simply walking into the living room naked and telling Clark exactly what she had planned for them, but then she remembered the jersey. Clark had suggested she wear it, and maybe being the Smallville that he was, it was a kinky thing to see a girl you are about to have sex with in your jersey. Lois decided, as she shut the fridge door and began chugging down the soda, that if Clark's one request was for her to wear the jersey, she would agree to that as he had agree to all her wishes and desires for the rest of the evening.

Lois continued to wander around the kitchen, leaning her bare hips against the counter, sitting naked in a few of the chairs at the table, finishing off her beverage. She felt a need to enjoy her current state, not knowing when she would get another opportunity to be so free in the Kent kitchen.

Finishing off the last few drops of her soda, Lois realized that she could be naked in the kitchen the rest of the night if she wanted to. She could be naked in the kitchen with naked Clark, she could have Clark bending her over against the counter, or both of them laying on top of the table…

At this sudden realization, Lois quickly pulled on the jersey over her head and nearly ran into the nearby living room, ready to start her nightly adventure with someone who wore more plaid than she cared to admit.

Lois stopped short when she reached the couch in the living room, where Clark sat in pajama pants and a t-shirt waiting for her. She smiled at seeing him, but felt herself frown as her upper body continued to move forward briefly when her feet had come to a sudden stop.

The move of her chest forward seemed to stir something inside of Lois. She briefly thought that she may have drank the soda a bit quickly, as she seemed to feel the liquid swish inside her stomach. The sensation in her stomach lead to the memory of what she had ate earlier that night: in addition to the countless glasses of champagne, there was also some tasty chicken on a stick, cheese, grapes, chocolate covered strawberries and she never did get a slice of the cake…

Suddenly the world seemed to dim as fire ignited in her stomach. Lois clenched her middle and felt her eyes begin to water as she understood that there would be no time to warn a defenseless Clark, nor time to feel sorry for Mrs. Kent's beloved rug.

But Clark had seen Lois' face turn green when she entered the room. The terror and the nausea she felt was as obvious to him as if she has painted on her forehead and he had no intention of letting her suffer through it in his living room. He super-sped her into the nearest bathroom, silently praying that she did not start throwing up during the journey.

With his speed and reflexes, everything came to together with the toilet seat up, one hand holding Lois' hair back and another rubbing her back the moment she began to retch. Clark knew her had drank more than her share of champagne, but had no idea of the food she must have ate the engagement party, nor anything else she might have had while she took an hour changing in the kitchen. He just concentrated on keeping her hair off of her face and rubbing her back as she was forced to part with everything and anything she consumed in the past few days. At one point, he thought he heard Lois say, "Please, just make it stop Clark." He kept his hand on her back as he whispered, "It's okay Lois, I'm here."

As the last few dry heaves came to an end, Lois found herself a crying mess in Clark Kent's hands. She continued to let out sobs even after she had stopped puking, knowing that she had just vomited for a good twenty minutes in front of the man she had planned on seducing since the moment he offered to leave the party with her. The only thing Lois had to be remotely thankful for at this moment was the fact that she had worn waterproof make-up incase she was bored to tears at the engagement party.

But then she felt Clark pull her into the arms as they both sat on the floor of the bathroom. She felt her tears get soaked into Clark's shirt, which she found herself helpless clinging to as she wrapped her arms around him. Somehow, unbeknownst to Lois, Clark managed to fill and hand her a cup of water while still holding her. She took the cup and took a few grateful gulps, calming her throat and removing traces of her shame from her mouth.

"Thank you," she said as she found herself unable to look Clark in the eye.

"Hey," he said as he gently squeezed his hand on her bicep, "it's okay Lois, it's okay. Do you feel better?" She had looked up to see the kindness in his face and the sincere concern in his eyes. Of all the ways this night could have gone, and of all the things she wished he would have said to her, this one seemed to break the last scrape of hope she ever had of redeeming the evening. She felt her eyes water once again, and she choked back a sob before she spoke again.

"Clark," Lois sniffled as she leaned into him with her head on his shoulder as she curled up into his lap, "this is the _last_ thing I wanted to do."

There were moments when Clark found Lois, for lack of a better word, adorable. He found himself smiling at her statement, before he kissed the top of her head and said quietly, "I know Lois. I know."

Within twenty minutes, Lois was sleeping peaceful on his chest. Delicately as he could, hoping not to wake her, Clark picked Lois up and carried her over to the couch. He set her down gently, on her stomach with her head facing the table in front of her, where he thoughtfully placed two bowls, should she feel sick again later in the night; he had also laid her dress over the wagon wheel in front of the couch, and set her shoes on the stand next the couch, so that she wouldn't waking up wondering where they were.

Clark placed a blue blanket over her, carefully tucking in a few spots where it seemed a draft of cold air could sneak in. He made sure her hair was off her face and her neck wasn't at any awkward angle as he adjusted her head on a pillow. He found himself running his fingers through her hair, the hair that he had managed to keep vomit free just an hour earlier.

He kissed her forehead, hoping that she didn't get sick again later in the night. Clark knew that if she did, he would hear it from his bedroom, but she wouldn't want him coming to her rescue. That might have been what other girls may want, but somehow he knew that just wasn't the kind of girl that Lois Lane was.

….

The next morning, Lois found herself waking up on the Kent's couch, with a blanket over her. Yet the strangest thing was that she was wearing Clark's number 8 jersey, and there were two large bowls on the table in front of her.

She yelled, "Smallville," just as he seemed to be walking out of the kitchen, dropping an alka-seltzer into a glass of water.

"Good afternoon Lois. I thought you might need one of these." He handed her the cup, and smiled.

Despite his kind gesture, Lois found herself only more confused and concerned. Her eyes quickly caught the sight of her dress handing over the wagon wheel in the room, causing her to wonder just how exactly she had gotten out of dress and into Smallville's jersey.

"Please tell we didn't…" but Clark only moved his head forward urge her to continue, not catching onto the specific question that she really didn't want to ask him. She tried to produce the words she refused to say into a facial expression that could only possibly mean one thing, but even then the farm boy still looked confused.

Lois found herself aggravated. Surely the guy must have seen cows do it at one point. She made a pointed look through her bangs over at her dress again and thrust her hips slightly, the closest she could come to asking him without letting the question escape her mouth like a common tramp.

Clark finally looked over at her dress and back at her, looking surprised and letting out a loaded breath.

"You're hysterical when you're hung over Lois." He then walked over towards the dress,

smiling as he picked it up and threw it to her.

"Don't worry. You got changed all by yourself…in the middle of the kitchen for like an hour." His expression became a bit perplexed as he realized he had no idea what she had done in the kitchen for that hour, rather than possibly eating and drinking, and given the questions she was asking him now, he would probably never know.

Lois let out a breath she was holding and took a sip of the drink, quietly letting out an "Oohhh." She then put her glass down and acknowledged the bowls on the table saying, "I take it I took a little drive on the porcelain highway." Clark raised his eyebrows, stating, "More like a cross country trip." She looked up briefly, groaning a little. Meanwhile, Clark walked over to a window and opened the drapes.

Lois began to speak, "You know I--" but was cut off at the light that shone on her face and ignited the beginnings of a migraine. She put her hand to her head and sighed, knowing that regardless of whatever had happened the night before, this was looking to be a long 'morning-after.'

"You didn't have to take care of me last night; I would have been perfectly fine at the Talon." Lois let out the words feeling a bit irritated at Clark smugness. She was a grown woman who could drink and handle herself and she didn't have to apologize for her choices to some smug farm boy.

Looking back at her from the window, Clark said, smiling at her, "I don't think Jimmy and Chloe would have been up for the Whitesnake sing-along."

Lois smirked at him as she shot him a dirty look. She got out another sigh before her eyes grew wide as the realization hit her.

"Chloe!" Lois leaped off the couch , tossed sheet over it and grabbed her dress.

"Uh, I was supposed to," she rambled as she grabbed her shoes on a stand next to the couch, "meet her for a dress fitting first thing this morning." She scolded herself silently, and found herself spinning in a circle as she tried to work one of her heels on.

Clark watched her, moving over the couch to stand closer to her as he asked, "Do you need a ride?" Lois wiggled her shoe as she smugly replied, "You may have held my hair but I don't need you to hold my hand Smallville. This may shock you," she managed both shoes on, determined to prove her independence, "but I can still drive a car."

"Not if it's not here." His tone had slipped into concerned boy scout mode as he walked towards her. He walked right up to her as his tone softened a bit, saying, "This may shock you but you were in no condition to get behind the wheel last night, Lois."

Lois felt a bit foolish, realizing that given the fact that she couldn't remember most of the previous night's events, and that she had woken up on the Kent's couch, the last thing Clark Kent would have done would have been to let her drive herself anywhere.

Lois looked at him, apologetic and sighed.

"Thanks for the ride." she said, referring both to the one he gave her last night, and the one he was offering her now. Clark just smiled and nodded, understanding that her thanks wasn't just for his driving, but for everything he had done for last night. Even the things he would never tell her about.

….

The silent car ride to the apartment felt a bit unusual to Clark given the sing-along he had been exposed to the night before, or even their usual banter back and forth. For a moment he took it personally, but a few sighs and a groan when they went over a bump told Clark that Lois was nursing an awful hangover, and the way she was acting had nothing to do with him, unless he wanted to feel guilty about not slowing her down sooner at the party.

When they entered the apartment, Lois walked in front of Clark, guarding him from any indecent views they might expose themselves to.

"Chloe.." Lois yelled as she opened the door. Clark stepped in behind her yelling, "Jimmy…"

"You know what Lois likes to see when she comes home--pants. Pants on everyone." It had only taken one time of Jimmy casually walking around in a pair of unusually breezy boxers for Lois to enter the apartment cautiously from then on. She herself was thankful for that moment that she had found an old purple tank top at Clark's for her to wear under one of his plaid shirts. Despite the fact that she hadn't planned out the outfit, it was especially comfortable for the hangover she was dealing with.

As they looked around the apartment for the couple, Lois and Clark simultaneously saw the red rose petals and red candles that surrounded the bed. Clark walked towards the bed, honestly surprised as he said, "I had no idea Jimmy was so romantic."

Lois stayed cautiously behind Clark, concerned for any more "romance" they might find themselves witnesses to. But the glimpse of something pink and fuzzy sent her walking right over to the bed, wanting to grab the item before Clark caught sight of it.

She picked up the pink fuzzy handcuffs, dropping her clutch purse on the bed. She examined them in her hand, knowing that Chloe would have said something to her had this toy been her idea. Lois remarked out loud, "Guess the Olsen's not so wholesome," as she turned and looked at Clark, quickly slipping the handcuffs on her wrists to show him just how easy they were to use. Clark's face immediately turned red and he turned around, not wanting Lois to see his face as he was forced to imagine Lois, Chloe, or Jimmy utilizing the handcuffs.

Lois felt herself break into a big smile at her first major accomplishment of the day--getting Clark Kent to blush all the way to his neck and ears.

She then walked over to the flashing light of Chloe's answering machine, hoping it might lead them to some more information on the couple's whereabouts. Pressing the blinking button, she began the first message. Lois closed her eyes, ready to focus on the auditory information.

"Chloe! It's your coz!" Lois felt her eyes explode out of her head at the realization that it was her own drunk-ass voice on the machine. God how much had she drank last night? Like any good car wreck, Lois found herself unable to stop listening, wondering just how bad it got.

"Guess who came to my rescue?" Her head seemed to turn uncontrollably towards Clark, and then back towards the machine, "Not Oliver Queen," Lois rolled her eyes hearing own giggly voice, "Clark Kent!"

Clark raised his eyebrows at hearing his own name on the voice message, wondering just when drunk Lois may have made this phone call.

"He's just the sweetest boy I have ever known--" Lois' finger quickly erased the message, and officially erased any curiosity she had about the things she couldn't remember from the night before.

"Chalk that one up to alcohol poisoning," she mumbled nonchalantly, though she bit her lip hoping desperately that she had only left her cousin one ridiculously embarrassing message, and not several.

Clark smiled behind her, but also let out an angry sigh with a shrug, knowing that Lois Lane would refuse to acknowledge that she ever really needed anyone, especially if that anyone included him.

"_This is Smallville PD impound…" _


End file.
